Fear of cannibals
by Goldielocks81
Summary: Sam and Dean are staying at some hotel. Sam wakes up hearing strange noises coming from Dean's bed...


Title: Fear of cannibals

Author: Goldielocks81

Rating: M

Fandom: Supernatural

Summary: Sam and Dean are staying at some hotel. Sam's wakes up because Dean is making strange noises…

Other: I was watching the movie "Grimm love" when I was inspired to this short story. I just imagined the brothers reaction to the movie and it all went from there. Just a silly fic with some brother fighting. I tried to do a little humor but it's hard to tell if anyone else but me sees the funny so feedback please.

* * *

Sam was dreaming a happy dream about Jessica for once. They were lying in bed and the morning sun had risen, filling their bedroom with a warm glow. He was tracing a path down her spine with his fingertips when he abruptly awoke by strange noises coming from his brother's bed. He turned over to look at Dean who sounded like he was about to throw up. It was an odd sight seeing Dean holding his hands over his face, like a frightened child, peeking through his spread fingers at the TV. "Eww, that's so wrong on so many levels."

Sam looked over at the TV screen. Some pale, sick-looking dude was sitting at a dining table, trying to eat something Sam couldn't make out. "What is that guy eating?" he asked sleepily.

"His very own penis." Dean made another gag sound.

"Dean…what the friggin' hell are you watching?" Sam pushed himself up into a sitting position, now wide-awake, and stared at the TV.

"It's some movie based on those German cannibal dudes that were in the newspapers a few years back. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember but that doesn't explain why you'd want to be watching something that nasty. There's nothing supernatural about it."

"So there was something supernatural about that porno I caught you watching last night?" Dean raised his eyebrow, loving to tease his little brother.

"Actually it was called 'Buffy, the vampire layer'."

Dean laughed. "You got me there. I bet she moved in mysterious ways. Anyway it's not like we can't watch movies for entertainment value only, doesn't have to be work related."

"So you're saying you're enjoying this somehow?" Sam looked at Dean in pretended disgust.

"What? Hell no!" Dean threw his pillow at Sam. "You think I'm some kind of pervert?"

"Well, yeah. I do." Sam replied. He laid back down on the bed and turned his back on Dean, hugging Dean's pillow to his chest.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Can I have my pillow back?"

"No." Sam kept his eyes closed but grinned. He could hear his brother cursing at him as he turned a sweater into an emergency pillow.

"Oh, that's so nasty!"

"Dude, seriously! We have to get an early start tomorrow and you woke me up from a really good dream. Turn the friggin' TV off!" Sam sounded a lot more sullen than he really was but he was sleepy and was hoping to drift off into the same dream he had left.

"Man, if you ever get kidnapped by some cannibals I'm so not rescuing you." Dean said grumpily but he turned the TV off and turned off the light on the bed stand.

"Right back at you." Sam mumbled into his pillow. It was quiet for a few minutes and Sam could feel himself just about to fall asleep when he heard his brother whisper to him.

"Sam? You would get me if I really was kidnapped by cannibals, right? You were just kidding before?"

Sam sighed, opened his eyes and turned to face his brother. Even if the room was dark he could make out that his brother was turned towards him. "You're not getting kidnapped by cannibals, Dean. I swear. We don't even hunt them."

"There could be supernatural cannibals."

Sam had to smirk. His big brother actually sounded scared.

"And we've faced some pretty fucked up ordinary people before." Dean continued.

"True." Sam admitted.

"So?" Dean inquired.

Sam smiled. "Yes, I'll come get you if that ever happened. You're my brother. I wouldn't let anything or anyone eat you up."

"I wouldn't let them do that to you either, you know."

"I know."

"Can I have my pillow back?" Dean asked for the second time.

"Do you really think you deserve your pillow back?" Sam was tired but he wouldn't let his brother have what he wanted so easily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you up from your beauty sleep, miss cranky-pants?" Dean sounded in no way sorry.

"Twice, you Hannibal freaked out little bastard."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Five minutes later the brothers were sound asleep.


End file.
